The Rise of a Legend
by Rya3SaberVltar
Summary: Naruto almost lost his whole village the demon, Kyuubi. Its death came from his parents sacrifice. Join Naruto as he becomes a Fairy Tail Mage to become the strongest mage in the world. Warning, there may or may not be blood and unknown fluids in the future. NarutoXErza.
1. Proluge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, some of his magic that is based on his jutsu, or some of the saga's. I only own what Naruto does in the story that makes a different impact. Maybe some extract OC's. **

**A/N: I want to thanks ****GaijinSamurai for allowing me to create this story based upon his ideas. I'll do my best to make it good.**

The Life Before!

Today was Naruto's sixth birthday. He was celebrating it with his parents, Minato and Kushina Namikaze. He didn't have many friends since he lived alone with his parents and they only went down to the village, Konoha, for supplies and news of the world. Most of the villagers treat them like outsiders, but they know that the Namikaze family is friendly. Most of the kids who play ball ask Naruto if he wants to play, but Naruto can't since his family doesn't stay in the village very long.

The party was at Naruto's house, and some of the villager's kids were willing enough to come and celebrate it with him. Naruto had 8 friends who he had a special bond with each one. Each of them gave him a gift that sort of represent there friendship.

Sasuke gave Naruto a throwing knife which Naruto proved he needs some training with it when he almost make his father lose an eye. Sakura gave him a small Cherry Blossom Tree which he planted near the front door. Shikamaru gave him a blind fold so that Naruto can sleep easier; it had a whirlpool like design on it that Naruto wears as a headband. Ino brought some cookies while Choji brought some potato chips for the banquet. Hinata gave Naruto some fresh made dumplings for only him. Kiba and Akamaru gave him a squeak toy for when Naruto gets a pet, he can play with it, unfortunately Naruto didn't want any pets. Shino gave Naruto nothing, the two didn't really have a connection, but the two really trusted each other more then any one else.

They spent the whole day partying like little kids. Eating cake, breaking more then one piñata, a few magic fireworks (small ones), and wonderful games. Naruto's friend stayed until about 6:00. After all of the commotions, Naruto sat down on the coach inside the house. His parents stood in front of him with very kind smiles. Naruto knew that his parents were saving his gift for last and he had been waiting all day long. "So, what do I get?"

Minato's kneeled down to Naruto's eye level and with a gentle smile said, "you are around that age where you can learn magic, so…" Naruto smiled as he realized

his gift. "Does that mean?" Kushina lowered down to Naruto's eye level as well, her hands resting on her knees. With a smile, she said in a sweet tone, "starting tomorrow, you will become a Mage." Naruto began to jump with joy and excitement on the coach, Kushina tried to make Naruto stop, but couldn't when Minato joined his son. Later, she joined in the fun, and later on carried Naruto to his bed for he fell asleep in mid air.

As the married couple looked down on there son, an overwhelming joy ran over them both. They will do anything to take care of him, even sacrifice there life. Starting tomorrow, this boy's legend will began.

**I know this chapter is short, but what else am I espouse to talk about. A few of the next chapters may be short, but soon there will be longer chapters, I promise. **


	2. The First Key

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, some of his magic that is based on his jutsu, or some of the saga's. I only own what Naruto does in the story that makes a different impact. Maybe some extract OC's.**

The First Key

Six years has passed since the day he began his journey to become a mage. Throughout his training he proved himself to be able to learn fairly quickly, which his parents were ecstatic about, because of this Naruto learned a variety of sealing spells from his mother; along with the sealing spells she also taught him the family magic, Chain Magic. As the name says, Chain magic allows the user to summon a limit of 2 chains per hand. Naruto also tried to learn a special one hit knockout spell from his father, he also gave Naruto a lost magic, which was one of his favorites, Shadow Clone Magic. The spell allowed him to reproduce as many physical copies of himself. Naruto loved and appreciated all the techniques he learned, although he preferred the Chain and Clone Magic because of his ability to create unique combination with the two. While he was able to use those two types of magic to a greater extent than the sealing magic, which he only use to seal away objects or slow movement, he was still miles away from the level's his parents could use them for.

From the time Naruto turned 10 he discovered the joy of pranks. Since then he began to go to the village whenever he was bored to pull a harmless prank or help some villagers to get a little bit of money.

It was a dark cold night and Naruto was sleeping in his bed, dreaming in his own world. Suddenly all of the animals began to make a lot of noise. The birds began to fly away from the southern entrance and the dogs began to bark while running down the road in the same direction the birds were moving. The noise woke most of the people, making them wonder what was happening when they stepped out of there home. An ear splitting roar screeched through the air it sounds like it came from Hell itself. The cool night air turned boiling hot as a foul stench of death filled the streets. Naruto sat up in his bed, panting. He was terrified by the sound but his curiosity got the better of him and he turned toward the window.

Outside his window was a 75 foot tall, blood red fox with 9 tails whipping around in the sky like snakes. Eyes that were a Bright red with fire dancing within the sclera. Black smoke exhaled out of the being's giant mouth, it illuminated the dark of the night with a blood red glow that killed the plant's life everywhere around it. It could only be described as a Demon. The Fox's head turned straight towards Naruto's house and Naruto felt like it was looking directly at him. He had to move fast before it destroyed the village he loved and before his parents came to get him. In seconds he opened the window and grabbed the ledge before dropping to the ground and landing in a forwards roll and began to run to intercept the fox.

The fox was far away, but it didn't matter since the beast moved quickly toward the house, making it easy for Naruto to cross paths with it. The wind was whistling through Naruto's ears as he ran. Naruto was the fastest kid in his generation; people claimed he had two hearts and 4 lungs. Naruto once was capable of sprinting for 5 hours straight before Naruto's feet began to sting with pain and he fell over unconscious. It was a good memory for him. The soles of his feet became warmer with every step he took. Naruto didn't let it bug him that much, for he was far to focused on the demon and trying to work out a plan to kill it.

A few minutes later and Naruto was ready to fight. Once the Fox recognized that Naruto was in its path, it curled its lips. It made a weird growling sound as it spit out two magical energy bombs toward the blond haired boy. Naruto not knowing what the demons attack can do fired one of his Chains to the left attaching itself to a tree and pulling Naruto out of harm's way. The balls of energy made a humming sound through the air as they reached the ground that caused Naruto's head to vibrate. Needing to stop something like that to happen again he tried to aim another chain towards the Fox's gaping maw. It easily latched on one of the Fox's Giant fang and Naruto driven with the will to protect, dived through the air holding onto the chain and began to swing around the demon's mouth, closing it off. He was growing dizzy with the momentum and the stench that protruded from the beasts Mouth. With only a few yards left on the chain, Naruto shifted his weight to the left and softly landed on the demon's head. With that done he had some form of control over the demon.

It didn't like Naruto on top of its head or the chain around its mouth, so the demon began to shake its head trying to throw Naruto off. Naruto held on to dear life trying to control the demon, but no matter how hard he pulled it didn't do anything except make him more tired and the Fox was just too strong. Naruto's plan failed at that moment when the fox began to force its mouth open. With ease, it broke the chains around his mouth and sent a beam of black energy into the sky, filling the air with its cry of murderous joy. Naruto lost his balance once the fox broke he's chain and leaned far back to howl at the moon. He began to slide down the fox's back, being splashed with blood, the fox being covered in the blood of all his victims, disgusted Naruto and making him feel queasy.

Naruto avoided the lashing tails of the demon as he crashed to the ground. Naruto quickly made a hand sign for his Shadow Clone Magic and created a lot of clones out of his shadow. The mass of clones circled the demon and began to use Chain magic to pin it. The demon was ecstatic of how many little things it got to kill now. The original Naruto was exhausted from using that high amount of magic. If he chooses the wrong spell to use, he could run out of energy and lose his life. He was shaking, out of the adrenaline pumping through his veins and his fear beating on his head. But he knew it wasn't the time to rest, he got up and began to put his makeshift plan into action.

Many of the clones lashed on to the fox's tails, trying to pin them down so that they don't cause any damage and dispel the clones. A few were hit when trying to tame them and got dispelled. The rest of them quickly fired off more chains over his back, trying to hold down the might beast. But it was strong enough to lift up those clones off the ground a few feet, making them scream with terror. The original Naruto took this as his advantage and ran strait under the fox's belly. He began to make seals on the fox's legs, not worried about the size or where they were placed. The only thing bugging him was that the fox's underbelly was drenched in blood, so it was virtually raining blood down there. Again, Naruto tried his best to ignore this gruesome feeling and continued to finish the seal. Once he finished his seals he ran toward the demon's front side so he could activate it.

Once he was out, he saw his parents running strait towards him. Naruto did not pay attention to them. He turned on his heels and clasped his hands together. With a strong voice he shouted, "_Disarm_." An orange magic circle formed under Naruto's feet and the fox's feet. One second later, the seals turned into black lines which spread across the fox's legs and dug into his skin. The lines then began to suffocate the major arteries in the legs and forcing the demon to fall down. The fox began to curl back he's lips, about to fire off another barrage of energy bombs. But the clones that were in the air started to cover the fox's mouth and hold down its head with their chains again. The fox began to thrash violently, but all of the clones together were strong enough to hold down the demon. The original Naruto smiled with a confident voice. "Let's finish this!"

Kushina was about to pull her son and punish him for leaving out like that, but was stop by a gentle touch to her wrist. She turned around to see Minato with a calm expression that said this. Don't Interfere. She respected Minato's judgment, and just watched her son pull off something that was unbelievable to hear.

Naruto placed both hands over each other, leaving enough space for a basketball to fit in. Then he focused the rest of his magical aura into the gap between his hands, making it rotate. You could see the yellow aura beginning to swirl in his hands. He then added power, which caused the small fragments of the earth rise and scatter all across the area. And last, he contained it all. The air began to return to its normal routine, and the earth stopped spitting out little pebbles. Inside the gap between Naruto's hands was a yellow sphere of pure energy, swirling in a fierce and destructive pattern. This was the secret spell that was taught to him by his father. Naruto smiled as he yelled out a battle roar and rushed straight toward the fox's forehead.

He rushed towards the beast in a straight line as it stared at him with hate filled eyes. With the same strong, confident voice, he shouted, "_Rasengan_!" The sphere made contact with the demon's eye and it destroyed it. The fox tried to let out a painful cry into the air, but the chain muzzle only allowed him to growl and whine with fear.

Naruto turned to his parents and jumped off of the fox's noise. Naruto was covered with cool sweet and burning blood, his shirt was stuck to his chest and his orange sweat was now a camouflage fusion of orange and red. He was shaking to the bone and yet he looked at his parents with calm and wide eyes. They were surprised that Naruto was still capable of standing.

Minato was far beyond shocked. When he saw his one and only son take down the greatest demon of Zeref's creations, there are no words that can describe what he was feeling right now. Not even he and his entire family of Dreyar could hold down this beast like the way Naruto has, not even make such a scar on this furball of hatred. Minato was called a genius when he was Naruto's age, but looking at Naruto now made him feel like an amateur back then. He gave Naruto a gigantic grin just beaming with pride.

Kushina looked at her son with eyes larger then saucers. She knew that Kyuubi was an unstoppable force since she and her family tried to subdue it once. They succeed in sealing away the demon into a giant pot. But rumors said that he was released days ago by an unknown dark guild. Once the demon was summoned, it destroyed all of the members who freed him and began to head toward Konoha for revenge against Kushina's family. Kushina was the one who made the final seal on to the pot. It wasn't at its fullest power for its magic was bouncing all over, yet it can manipulate it still and seemed to be able to think instead of relying on its instincts.

But the peace didn't last long. The fox had a power up and was able to break the chain around his mouth, sending out a supersonic roar toward Naruto and his parents. It sent Naruto tumbling toward his parent's feet. Both of his parents stepped in front of him, holding their ground against the demons foul roar. Once it stops the roar, the two looked back upon their son.

"We'll take over now Naruto." Minato said with his same calm voice.

Kushina looked at her husband with fear in her eyes. Minato matched her stare with the same eyes. They turned back to Kyuubi, seeing that the clones resealed the mouth again. They knew what they had to do.

Making a sign with their hands that Naruto did not recognize, a being with a ghostly figure faded into the area between Minato and Kushina. He wore a white robe with a knife in his mouth. He was wrinkly and skinny to the bone, along with horns sticking out of his head. He had long wild gray hair and all of his teeth were sharp. In both of his hands he held an orb of light that somehow connected to Naruto's parents. Naruto was confused by this new creature, but the fox recognized it immediately. It was the same creature that sealed it away into a pot. Kushina placed a seal on the pot for extra protection. Kyuubi began to thrash far fiercer then he ever had before, trying to break the chains so he doesn't meet the same fate again. Naruto had to create more clones for them to hold the beast down so his parents could finish what they were doing.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked with his voice shaking with fear. He had no idea what was going on. Kushina looked at her son with the sweetest smile she had ever made. His father did not turn his eye sight away from the demon. "Naruto, come here." He obeyed his father and walked 'through' the being. It was cold to touch, especially when his entire body walks through him. It made Naruto felt like he was in a freezer.

"Naruto, do you remember the story I would always tell you when you were young."

"Do you mean The Final Battle between The Black Mage and The Light Sage?" Minato shook his head "The other one."

"…The Prophet Child."

"That's right, the story that says that the world will be saved by a pure child who will eliminate the ultimate darkness and bring hope back to this world."

"But, what does that have to do with me?"

Minato turned to his son with a kind, calm expression. "Naruto, you are that child. I believe that it is you who will save this world." Naruto was speechless of the words his father just said. He didn't really believe that for a second. His father would usually joke to him about this kind of stuff, usually resulting to them playing good versus evil games. So, he turned to his mother to see if it's true. She showed the same expression, which was proof enough that Minato wasn't lying.

"But, how can I save the world. I mean I'm not a genius, I'm not strong, and I couldn't even fight that fox without having the urge to-" right there, Naruto upchucked whatever was left in his stomach, which turned out to be digesting ramen, "To do that."

"Naruto, you had taken down the strongest demon in the world and you kept him down on his knees long enough to place a scar on him." Minato went down to one knee and looked at his son with his kind face. "No one has that kind of power and still have some left to move. You have the power to be the savoir."

"But…I'm still shaking from fear. A mage is espoused to be strong and fearless, I don't have that." Naruto felt two warm hands gentle holding his shoulders. He turned his head to see his mom looking at him with her kind violet eyes.

"It's fine to be scared Naruto. It takes a strong man to emit his fears." Naruto looked even deeper into her eyes; he never felt so much love from anyone just by looking into their eyes. "It takes a stronger man to turn his fear into his strength." Naruto took all of his parent's words in. He didn't know why they were saying these things. They were acting like they were about to end their life for him.

Naruto felt another warm touch on his chest, the center of the palm on his heart. Naruto turned back to his original position to see his father, looking at him with the same stare he had with his mother. It filled Naruto's heart and mind with joy when he knew that his parents loved him more than anything else in the world. "We know that you will find the answer" he then moved his hand from Naruto's heart to his head, his palm on Naruto's forehead. "We believe in you."

Tears of love began to form under Naruto's eyes. They began to flow out of his eyes, creating a clear path between his eyes and his bottom jaw. It cleaned the blood, spit, and sweat off of Naruto's cheeks. Minato removed his hand and then began to talk with a more serious tone.

"Naruto, I'm telling you this because your mother and I both agree that giving you the fox's magic can protect you and make you stronger." Naruto tried his best to hold the tears back and looked at his father with his ears wide open. "Don't worry about the demon taking over you. I'll personal remove the soul and the mind from its magic, making it impossible for the fox to take over your body." Naruto nodded at this, so far the plan sound goods to him. Kyuubi however, did not agree.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Kyuubi shouted at the top of its lungs. Causing the chains to break around its mouth its voice was deep and rough, like sand paper rubbing on itself. He then released another supersonic roar, which was way more powerful then the first one. Its foul breath scarred the earth and almost blew Naruto away again. "There is no way in hell I'm going to die here!" With his sheer force, he forced his right arm to wake up while the seal was still on. He raised it far above his head, throwing the clones like they were little spiders. He brought down his claw strait towards Naruto. "If you die then I will live and lay waste to your family."

Naruto was complete filled with fear; his body would not obey his orders. Naruto couldn't even scream, he just stood there and watch as the massive claw sliced through the air heading toward him. The creature had a dark, evil laugh that thundered through the forest. The claw grew closer and closer to him; Naruto closed his eyes out of instinct. He waited for the blow that will end his life. It never came. Naruto slowly open his eyes to see something he never though he was going to see.

Right there in front of him, holding the demon's paw back was his parents. Both of them were impaled through the torso. Blood began to poor out of their mouth and down there chin. The tip of the nail was only inches away from Naruto's chest. His mother was facing him, her face full of pain. Minato was hanging on behind her; his arms were hanging on his side. This time, Naruto's eyes began to fill up with tears of fear and sadness. His tears streamed down his face, his noise began to get runny. His face turned into an enraged river removing all of the blood and spit on Naruto's cheek.

"Sorry you had to see us like this Naruto." Minato spluttered looking over Kushina's shoulder. Despite that blood running out of his mouth, he still had the same calm and cool look he always had. The family stared at each other for a while. Minato began to speak with a serious tone. "We're running out of time here Kushina. If you have any last words to Naruto, you should say them now."

Kushina looked at her son with a frown on her face and in her eyes. Naruto was so shocked he couldn't say anything, but he could still listen. "Naruto…" Naruto's tears began to slow down and his ears began to open. Swallowing her tears back, she began to speak. "Naruto don't be a fussy eater…eat a lot and grow up to be a strong man. Take a bath every day…Make sure you don't go to sleep too late…Make sure your friends are one that will put their life on the line for you…" Then she began to smile her special smile, one Naruto wish he could create every since he first say it. "Make sure you practice on your magic everyday…since you will be the savoir of this world..." Minato looked at his wife with a huge smile, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "Make sure that the Magic council doesn't get to your head…there are quite manipulative…And make sure to save as much money as you can… Don't drink any alcohol until you're 20 and when you do…don't overdo it…" She paused for the fox's nail twitched, which sent a spiral of pain through both of Naruto's parents. She kept talking even though her voice was shaking more. "As for women…well…I'm a woman…so I don't know what to say…I know you will notice a girl…and you would want her…to be by your side…so try not to pick a weird one…and find someone like your mom…And watch out for Gildarts Clive…he's a idiot."

Naruto tears began to fall once he saw his mom beginning to cry. "Naruto…you're going to…experience a lot of pain and suffering…So remember who you are…your goals…your dreams…and don't give up…no matter what." She then closed her eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble. "The only regret I have…is that I can't stay here…and watch you grow…to love you one more time." Right there, Naruto side step Kyuubi's nail and grabbed both of Kushina and Minato legs, crying his heart out to his parents. Kushina couldn't stop from crying and trying her best to embrace her son. "I'm sorry Minato…I took all of our time…" Minato just smiled and placed one of his arms around his son shoulders, and the other around his wife waste. Minato's touch sent a huge amount of warmth into anyone who embraces him. That was one of the reasons why Kushina loved him.

"It's fine," Minato turned to his son and placed a hand on top of Naruto's hair, gently petting it back. Naruto followed the movement and looked into his father's sparkly blue eyes. "Naruto…" his voice was a soft siren in a misty forest, leading Naruto to his home. With the coolest face that anyone could pull off in a nearby death state, he said with the same voice "Listen to your motor-mouth mother." Despite all of what's going on, Naruto couldn't resist smiling at him, releasing a little giggle. With that Minato's face became serious and he closed his eyes and let go of Naruto's hair. He embraced his true love for the last time.

Naruto took a step, having to let go of his mother's arms. He felt a lot of pain in his life, but none of them, even if all of those moments came together at once, could compare to the heart breaking feeling Naruto and Kushina were having when they separated. Naruto was trying his best not to run strait back to her, for if he does then he will only be getting in their way.

With a stern voice, he and his wife said "_Reaper: Deal_" at the same time. The Soul Reaper smirked at the two. It was his cue to do what he was sent here to do. He turned with an evil smile far bigger than usual. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox coward in fear once he saw that smile again, "_No__,_" He shouted with his mind since the clones resealed his mouth, making Naruto confused on how the demon can do that. "_I can't go back! I can't die_!" The fox tried to free itself, but the seals were enhanced on its arms and more chains covered it body. The fox was winning in fear as the reaper let out a giant screech out of it mouth. His knife fell to the floor. From its own chest, three arms with strange markings on it grew out and stretched toward the demon. It grabbed the fox and not wasting a second, pulled out what appeared to be 3 balls of energy.

One was complete black and you could hear the crying, moaning, and suffering from within the little thing, the other one was red as blood and it was releasing a supersonic roar every second. Naruto could swear that it was dripping blood like the fox's fur had been. The third one however seemed lifeless, there was no sound coming from the ball of light. It illuminating a yellow and orange light, making it look like a pure sun.

As the reaper's hands retreated from the fox, the fox itself began to die. His entire body went limb and the clones vanished for their job is complete. The fox made no move to kill, it's only movement was the last few twitching of its lips. Then its eye turned from a pure blood color, to a dark cloud gray. The demon's death aroma also seemed to vanish. Then a massive stream of wind came and turned the fox into dust, separating the creature and sending every part of its body to each corner of the earth. It was almost over. The reaper then brought the black orb and the blood orb next to his face. He then threw both of them into his mouth and without chewing swallowed them whole. The arms that held on to the two orbs vanish into the air while he turned around to see his dealers.

Kushina leaned toward her husband's lips as did he to her, and the two made a smooth, soft and passionate kiss. One that lasted a good few minutes, the reaper didn't want to ruin this beautiful sight. What can they say; he's a sucker for a tragedy. Once they separated, the two embraced each other one last time.

Death slowly raised his normal two arms and began to slowly eat Kushina's and Minato's soul. The two felt there life force being removed from their body, so slowly the laid down on the floor and embraced each other to the point where no human force can separate them. Soon enough, the spheres of light was gone from Death's hand, and Naruto's parents entered into internal sleep.

Naruto didn't know what mood he was completely in. He was happy that his parents died in each other arms, but sad that he was alone now. He was proud of his parents sacrifice, but was angry of placing such a heavy burden on him. All in all, he was crying once again, this time his nose was having its own set of tears. The sound he was making was ear piercing to all of the creatures around him. All but one, he stopped crying once a looming shadow crawled over him.

He looked up to see the reaper looking down at him with hollow black eyes. There was a full moon hanging right behind him, making him appear to have an even lighter appearance. This didn't make Naruto fell any better, especially the moon illuminating his ghostly figure. Naruto noticed that the reaper still had the sun like orb in its hand. With a detached voice, the reaper said "**The deal is set**." As quick as a viper's strike, it forced the sun orb into Naruto's chest.

Naruto never felt such physical pain before. It was like someone was drilling into his own chest with an iron rod just coming out of a stove. Twisting and turning all of his organs in the progress. It was exactly like the secret technique his father created. Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs, never making that noise before. He even made noises he didn't even know was possibly. After a minute has passed, the pain suddenly stops and Death removed it's third hand from Naruto's chest.

Naruto felt a sudden burst of power. It was tearing his insides apart, trying it's best to get out. Unable to control it, he released a supersonic wave akin to that of the beast. Naruto fell to the ground, his vision going blurry. All he saw left was the reaper picking up his knife and fading into nothing. He turned to his parents, who appeared to be sleeping with smiles on his face. And for a second, Naruto believed it.

**Well, here is chapter 2. I really made sure that I don't make to much mistakes. Especially when D4L7 helped me with my grammar and not make it a Mary Sue by accident. Some of you may think Naruto is to powerful, but trust me, he not. I'll explain some more in the next chapter. **

**Please review in a kind way. **

**Again, thank you D4L7 making this your first and last chapter in this story, I'll take your lesson to the heart.**


	3. Aftermath, A shocking vistor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, some of his magic that is based on his jutsu, or some of the saga's. I only own what Naruto and his friends will do in the story that makes a different impact. Maybe some extract OC's. **

**Aftermath, a Shocking Visitor**

_Images of death and hatred was infecting Naruto's mind, he had no idea what was going on. The images he was having didn't belong to him. There were armies burning in black flames, villagers crushed by falling debris, and cities falling apart by a massive black twister. The armies turned to ash, villagers burned alive and the cities feel into wastelands. Some of the deaths were quick and over in a flash, but others weren't so luck. Naruto could not only see the strangers suffer, but he felt it there bones fall apart in his mind. Naruto couldn't explain why the joy and comfort of these images overcame his own sickness and guilt. __**Why is this happing!**_

_Naruto tried to block the images, but his mind wasn't strong enough for the images were so gruesome he couldn't concentrate on making the mind blocker seal. He gave up and let the images run though his mind trying his best not to fall into darkness. When the images were coming to an end, he saw something that was familiar. _

_Right there in front of him was the same Reaper who took his parents soul. He raised his arms making him look like he is being crucified. He made an evil smirk that sent chills down Naruto spine. Death slowly moved his hand toward his knife that was in his mouth. He pulled it out, liking it with his black tongue making it bleed. Once again, he spoke to Naruto in an emotionalist voice "The Deal is Set." Then he raised the knife above his head and slash down toward Naruto cutting through his torso like it was bread. _

Naruto yelp at the unanimated pain making him leap out of his dream and into an unknown room. Naruto was sweating and gasping for air. He was looking at a plain white wall, trying to progress what was going on. He had no idea what the images were and why Death would slash at him like that. Then flashes of memories of his fight with Kyuubi and the sacrifice his parents made for him. The feeling of guilt and sorrow was something he never felt before.

Once his breathing came down he looked around the room, recognizing it as the hospital room at Sakura's house since her parents are the only doctors in the town. He was in a pale white room with a brown cabinet to his left with a vase of flowers on top of it along with his own set of clothes. To his right was a window with the curtains open, showing the south entrance of his town. Naruto noticed that the town appeared to be a wasteland. Usually the town was filled with active people ether dancing, shopping, or playing. Naruto was caught off guard by this.

Naruto lost his train of thoughts when he heard the door open with a friendly voice. "Finally woke up huh?" Naruto turned to see Shikamaru leaning against the frame of the door.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto was glad to see one of his best friends come by. Unlike most of his friends, Shikamaru was one out of two friends he trusted the most with his problem, the other being Sasuke. "First to visit as usual."

Shikamaru made a small smile and sat down at the edge of the bed. Silence has filled the air and Naruto had no intention to break the sound barrier, so he waited for Shikamaru to start. With a sigh, Shikamaru spoke "Sorry about your parents man," He turned his head to look at Naruto's sadden face, "They were really good people."

"I know," Naruto looked down to his hands which where relaxed on his legs.

"Everyone wants to learn what happen out there, but I think its best if we all wait." Naruto didn't respond he just lies back down and turned his back toward Shikamaru. He knew that Naruto didn't want to talk about it yet, so he had to figure something out. After some thinking Shikamaru's best comeback was, "Do you need anything?" But Naruto made no movement he laid there almost lifeless. Shikamaru sighed and got up form the hospital bed and turned to Naruto. "We went ahead and buried your parents since we had no idea when you would wake up, but we didn't do there funeral yet." Naruto made some movement, but still stared at the blank wall. "You can name the date," with that Shikamaru headed toward the door about to close it, "I really am sorry man. Nobody should go through what you have." With that he closed the door.

Naruto continued to look at the wall, making sort glances to the windows to only see the cloudless blue sky. He really didn't think of anything or do anything. All he just wanted to do was to stay there in bed until his bones turned into dust. Naruto knew he couldn't do that though, Sakura's parents would kick him out once they realized he's completely healed and if her parents couldn't, she would. Shaken by fear, he forced his muscle to move him out of bed and walk towards the bathroom. He's head began to throb for the lack of blood or too much blood.

Once he reached the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror. He's hair was as messy as usual and he was completely clean. He was expecting to see the fox's blood to stain his hair, but instated the fox left him three whisker like scars on both sides of his cheeks. He had no idea how they got there, but didn't really care. He just sighed and was about to reach the toilet since he hadn't gone yet but stopped when he noticed something pure white under his gray hospital shirt.

He pulled his shirt off and saw his entire torso and a bit of his shoulders was covered in white medical tape. Naruto had no idea why he would need medical tape, he didn't receive any damage in the torso from the fox. His first thought was broken ribs since he did fall a lot, but he had broken ribs before and knew what it felt like. Even a slight movement of the hips and the two broken pieces of the bones grind each other. Then suddenly he remembered that little sun.

Out of fear, he began to tear the tape apart not giving a care in the world that he was pulling off his own skin. Once all of the tape was removed Naruto saw a circular scar that gave the appearance of a sun. It was the size of a soccer ball and it was in the direct center of his torso. It had fingerprint like ridges that rotate clockwise and was a bit paler then his normal skin. Naruto brushed the side of it comparing the normal smooth skin to the scar. It felt like he was grinding his own fingers together (A.N. It's the best way I can describe it, so grind your fingers tips together and understand his scar!).

That's when Naruto realized that this was the Death seal his parents made. Within the scar was Kyuubi's power. _Great, something else that will remind me of that day_,Naruto thought. He decided to worry about it later, for know he needed to empty a load.

Once he did though, he jogs out of the bathroom with his pants and underwear down. Tripped on his way out and closed the door with his feet. Naruto had so much, he couldn't stain the smell. Once he flushed he quickly got out of there. Shaking off the event he pulled his pants and underwear up and turned to his orange clothes and put them on.

He took in a deep breath and step out of the room. Right when he opened the door Sakura fell strait into Naruto. He caught her with ease when he grabbed her shoulder. The two looked into each other eyes; Sakura's was filled with sadness and worry for her best friend. Naruto show hollow eyes at her. He looked down to the floor and let go of her shoulders. "Naruto…" she slowly began to embrace him, holding him softly. Naruto returned the embrace, feeling a bit awkward since Sakura never gave him an embrace, let alone any contact unless he needed help. It did make him feel a bit better, knowing that she cared.

Naruto let her go and she followed his movement. Naruto continued to look down at the floor while Sakura placed one of her arm around his shoulder and lead him out of the room saying that everyone is waiting. Once they reached downstairs Naruto saw all of his friends. Everybody stood up and looked at him with sorrowful eyes. Naruto walked into the middle of the group and looked at every single one of his peers gloomy faces.

Sasuke was the first to step up and look into Naruto's eyes. The two were like brothers and always looked out for each other. Sasuke brought his hand up and with a stern voice said, "Thanks." Naruto was glad to hear his friend speak about the thing he accomplished then what he has lost. He made contact with Sasuke's hand and smiled to his bro, who returned it. After that, everyone been saying there sorry for his lost and some did say thanks for saving there home.

They wanted to know what happen in the forest, but Naruto doesn't want to talk about it yet. So instead he asked something he's been curious about since he woke up.

"How long was I out?" Everyone was quiet; Sakura was the one to answer.

"Three days."

Naruto eyes grew. Three days, how is that even possible! Naruto didn't loose much blood, let alone in terrible shape. Multiply questions was running through his head, all of which can be answered later right now he wanted to check on something.

"I need to go," Naruto bolted out of Sakura's house and headed strait home. He didn't hear anyone calling back or trying to stop him. He saw people coming out of there house, watching the boy racing through there town. New information was pumping through his brain and he was still shell shocked from his parent's death. He needed to be somewhere where he can feel safe, a place where he is most comfortable for.

It took Naruto a minute or two to reach his house. Once he reached it, he saw there was no change to the wooden house. There in the front of the house was the same Cherry Blossom tree that Sakura gave him six years ago. It was almost as tall as the two story house. With heavy breathing Naruto began to walk towards the house.

Once he reached the door, he found it unlocked and began to slowly open it. He hears his breath echo in the house and he sees most of the furniture covered in white covers. Naruto understood why the villagers would cover them since they had no idea how long he would be out, but he decided to leave them since he wasn't in the mood to throw them all out. Instead he moved strait to the room under the stairs and gently and quickly pulled out multiply stuff until he reached a photo album. The only time he ever saw it was when his parents put pictures in it and they always said that when he needed his spirits lifted he should go to this photo album and gaze through it.

Once he tugged it out, he's heart and breathing calmed down and he slowly walked toward the coach. He sat down on the cover, and began to look through all of the memories he had with his parents.

He saw many things that filled in his hole. All of the pictures had him smiling in there, no matter what Naruto was doing; sleeping, eating, recovering, working, training. Naruto smiles at the pictures; he remembers these picture been taken and they would always stop to smile. But when he came to the last picture, he froze.

It was his mother in a hospital bed, she was sweating and her eyes had shadows under them, with his father kneeling next to her, smiling and crying along with his wife. There foreheads were touching and in between them in Minato's arms was a baby Naruto wrapped in a blanket. Naruto looked closely and saw that his own lips were smiling as well.

Naruto looked at the photo for a long time. He notices that it was getting wet, reaching up to touch his eye which was making a stream of tears. He looked at his hands and let the tears splash across his palms. Naruto smile grew and let out a little chuckle, knowing know that even at the time of his birth, they filled his entire body with love.

He closed his hands and thrust his head into the closed up fist, tears still running down his cheeks and fell on to the picture's cover. He sat there for a few minutes until his nerves calm down.

Feeling much like his old self he closed the photo album and placed it aside. He began to walk towards his parent's bedroom to look around for a bit.

Once he was in front of the bedroom door, he began to wonder if it would be wise to do so. That though changed once he heard a thud and a 'oh'. Naruto stopped breathing and without warning kicked open the door and shouted, "Who's there." At first there was no sound for a second until a old man popped out from the other side of the bed.

"Yo," the man said he had a bush mustache that covered his top lip, his eyes were closed and his face was pretty wrinkly. He had a strange orange/blue hat that gave him the appearances of two giant ears. He brought up a hand as his head popped up and waved at Naruto. The first though that came to Naruto's mind was, _So Small! _The old man walks around the bed to meet Naruto face to face, the two were literally the same height and making Naruto feel very uncomfortable. "Sorry, am I intruding?"

"Heck yeah you are!" Naruto shouted with his finger pointed at him, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I've just came over for family business." Naruto waited for the rest of the answer, but he didn't say anything else.

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"Are you sure about that?" the midget raised an eyebrow at Naruto which reminded Naruto of the way his father does it. "Try pulling the pieces together." Naruto then suddenly had a brain storm. He remembered his father and mother would always speak about his grandfather from Minato's side. They say that he was extremely powerful for his size and the size of his heart matched his power. Putting all of the pieces together he realized who he was looking at.

"Are you my grandfather?" The man was now smiling, raising his bushy mustache along with it. "Are you…Makarov?" Makarov nodded making his smile bigger. Naruto began to smile back as a little chuckle came out. Makarov made a movement to the bed and Naruto followed, the two sat by each other and begins to have a conversation.

"I really wish we wouldn't meet in a situation like this," Makarov lowered his head.

"It's fine," Naruto said facing Makarov and looked to his right with a grin on his face. Makarov was surprise by Naruto ecstasy, he lost his parents in front of him and he still has happiness radiating off of him. "I mean, my stomach and heart still hurt and there still times I blame myself for there death," Naruto turned away from Makarov and looked up into the ceiling. "But what happened happen, and I learned that…all of there love gives me more power and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that there sacrifice doesn't go in vain." Naruto got off the bed and turned toward Makarov with determination in his eyes he raised a fist in the air and punched it. "I will become the strongest mage in Fiore and become this world's savior!" Makarov smiles at his enthusiasm. "So will you teach me Grandpa!"

Makarov placed his hand under his chin, pretending to think about it. "Let me see, the last time I took in an apprentice was…never." He relaxed and crossed his legs on the bed. Naruto facial expression didn't change, if anything he appeared to show hope.

"So you will train me!"

"What part of my sentence didn't you understand?" He opened an eye at Naruto, showing a bit of annoyances in them.

"I understood all of it." Naruto had 'a duh' across his face.

Makarov sighed and now looked at Naruto intensely, "Kid, when I say never, I mean I NEVER do it." Naruto began to slack in disappointment. "I don't mean now, I don't mean ever, I will never teach somebody anything. I will only teach the next master of my guild!"

Naruto now raised an eyebrow, "Guild?"

"That right! I am the 3rd Guild Master of Fairy Tail!" Naruto lowered his head in thought, Makarov ignored it, "The guild and family was the original reason I was coming." Naruto raised his head and listen to his grandfather's explanation. "I've received a message from both of your parents," he pulled out a magic letter, which will automatically play a message once it's open and will not repeat the message again it. "It said that your parents wanted me to come over and see there grandson in action."

"So gramps, what now?" Makarov he raised his hand and in a flash a pipe already smoking appeared. He put it in his mouth and spoke in a soft tone. "I left as soon as I received the message, since I haven't seen my son in such a long time I wanted to reconnect with him and his new family.

"I arrived an hour ago and I asked around town and nobody would answer me. So I asked a pinked hair girl who told me that they died three days ago. Right there and then I cried and couldn't stop for maybe a minute or two. After I calmed down I asked what happened to them. All that the girl knew was that a 9-tailed fox was near there village and that the Namikaze family went and defeated it. When they reached the battlefield, she said that you, Naruto, was covered in blood with had no injures on you. Your parents however had a massive hole in both of them and were holding each other so tight that the villagers couldn't separate them.

"They moved your parents to the village and already buried them. The village leader however, personal took you to the doctors." Naruto was thrown off because the chief and him weren't really close, there was a few times though when he helped the village leader carrier around the large pile of papers. He made a mental note to thank him for the kindness. "After that I left when a kid with a ponytail came with his own news and headed here to see if there was anyway to reconnect with them. Then you came in and I saw you looking at the photos. I left you there because of your grieving."

"And then here we are." Naruto finished with Makarov nodding. "I bet you want to know what happen with Kyuubi huh?" Again the 3rd Master nodded. With a sigh Naruto told Makarov everything that happened, from when he woke up to Death sealing the Magic away.

Makarov was stunned to hear that Death himself would agree to something like that. Usually the Forbidden Magic would only allow one soul per soul, he never heard of the seal being used to separate mind, soul, and magic. Makarov was proud of his son before, now he was head over knees of that boy's power. Minato didn't have as much power as his father or his brother, but his intelligences was far more advance then anyone else.

Not only that, Naruto was able to fight against the demonic fox without much help. Makarov had fought against the demon before with his two sons, Minato and Iwan, and Kushina with her parents joined the fight. Kyuubi was in a terrible stat after the fight, but all five of them were on death's door. To keep the fox from destroying life again, they sealed it into one of the five weapons of the Light Sage, The Amber Purifying Pot.

After it's been release from a unknown dark guild, it slowly been gaining its power back. By Makarov's calculation, the demon only had access to 20% of its power when it fought Naruto. If even 0.01% more and Naruto may have been dead, he was luck to meet this creature at one of its weakest times.

"Well I must say Naruto you defiantly proved yourself to be a warrior." Naruto smiled at the complement, and without delaying any more Makarov asked the question. "So, do you want to become a Fairy Tail Mage?"

"No." Makarov looked at Naruto with a frown while he closed both of his hands and placed them haft way in front of him. "I will become the next Guild Master of Fairy Tail!" Makarov shot up both eyes looking at the boy's enthusiasm. "That way you haft to teach me, making me much more closer to my dream!" Makarov made no movement, but then began to throw his head back with a passionate laugh. Naruto's determination didn't fade, it only shinned more.

After Makarov was finished, he took a deep breath and began to shuck on his pipe. "Well, you haft to prove yourself to me first. If I see that you can take on my will, then I will be proud to become your teacher." Naruto began to jump up in the air with grace and delight, which didn't last long because of what Makarov said. "But that doesn't guarantee anything. We'll haft to wait and see." Naruto calmed down and noticed that the sun was a bit lower then normal. "Shall we call it a day?"

"Yeah, but first I need to go to the village leader and tell him to start the funeral tomorrow." Makarov nodded at Naruto's demand. So the two left with little words and Makarov headed towards his hotel while Naruto headed over to Sasuke's house, hoping that his parents would allow him to stay.

**Finally. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. My first excuse is my laziness as well as not having as much desire to work on this chapter as I did with the others. **

**I really hate scenes like this, the aftermath of someone's death. Especially funerals. The next chapter will have a bit of action and I'll try to squeeze it in with my time since I'm going to college now and looking for a job. **

**Anyways, review anyway you want. But please don't tell me about my grammar, I know it shucks. Don't mention it unless you want to beta read it.**

**Thanks for reading and favoring my story!**

**~Live Long and Prosper**

**~Peace! Rya out!**


	4. The Funeral and The Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairy Tail or Naruto characters and Fairy Tail world. Only the changes I think Naruto will do. **

**0OoOoOoO0**

The Funeral and the Trip

Naruto was in Sasuke's room, lying on the floor looking at the ceiling. Everyone in the village already headed towards the burial ground. They were waiting for Naruto to come up and give a speech about his parents which Naruto didn't understand. Why did he have to speak during a funeral? To tell everyone how great his parents were. Everyone should know that. He didn't understand but he agreed to it anyways since the villagers had a right to know what happened in that forest.

Naruto sat up and looked at the bed. There lying on it was a black suite that he was meant to wear during the funeral. Naruto didn't like the color black. It was a color of sadness, fear, and emptiness. Something he felt like he shouldn't be wearing. Unfortunately though he had no choice, so he got up and dressed up for the funeral.

It only took him 10 minutes to dress up and head over to the burial ground. Everybody that Naruto knew and meet was there. Even some people that he never seen before. His friends were all sitting in the second row talking among them selves. He looked around to find his grandfather before taking to the stand. Right when he though he saw him, a hand touched his back. Naruto turned to see Makarov looking towards the crowd. He was wearing a black suite like all the other guys. Naruto was a little surprised that they made tux his size.

Makarov looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Naruto blinked at him, wondering why he made that face. "Where's your tie?" Naruto looked down to see what he meant. There was nothing related to a "tie". His shoes were tied, and nothing else fit. He looked at Makarov with a confused looked. Makarov pointed to the tie around his neck.

Naruto blinked again, "that's what a tie is?" He lifted his jacket a little and showed the tie, wrapped around some loops on his jeans. Makarov was shocked and his mouth dropped. "I thought it was sort of jean accessory. Like a chain or something."

"Why were the adults not around to help you?" Makarov hand was on his face, shaking his head at this. Naruto didn't understand, and he kind of didn't want to. Either way, Makarov left it alone and headed toward his seat. Naruto went to the stand since he was told he had to make speech from Sasuke's parents last night.

Naruto thought about his speech on the floor and decided that he's going to tell the truth. He got up on the stand and turned towards the villagers. Naruto took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second and began to speak.

"I've been told that I have to make a speech. Honestly, I had no idea that I would ever speak in front of all of you. Especially under this condition. But it's what my parents wanted, so I'm going to respect them and speak to you all.

"I'm not entirely sure what to say at a funeral since I don't get funerals at all. Am I meant to say how great my parents were? That's something I would do every day. To help people remember how amazing they were? That's something people would never forget. What I'm saying is that funerals are not meant to remember them on the last day you may see there body. I believe that a funeral is respecting the dead of the people you love.

"Some of you are properly wondering were I'm going with this, and why I'm talking like this. My parents and I sacrificed our life to protect this village. This village is our home, where all of our friends, who is like family to us. We may have not come down a lot, but it was still our home. Most of you came to respect there sacrifice, others to respect everything they did for you. That's what this funeral means.

"All of you are family, especially to me. I count you all as brothers and sisters, especially my friends." All of his friends smiled at him, even Shino which creped Naruto out. "And I don't want you all to think I have 'matured' faster then my age. I ensure you I am still that goofy little child; I just had a long time to think about this stuff. Witch is the reason why I'm leaving."

The entire town was quite when he was speaking, and after his announcement everyone began to whisper to one another. His friends smile began to fade. "Fighting the Kitsue helped me realize that I have a long way to go. I may have fought the demon without showing fear, but I knew that I would have clasped if that fight went on. So I'm thankful for my parents to arrive on time. I want to get stronger so that I don't have that same expiries again and lose people that I love because I'm too weak."

Everyone looked at him with blank faces. Something that Naruto couldn't recognize. So he did something he knew everyone would smile at. He raised his hands above his head. "Everyone," all of the villagers along with Makarov looked up at him. Closed his hands as to clutch the sky and shouted, "I'LL BECOME THE STRONGEST MAGE! COUNT ON IT!" At first everybody's eyes went big, a little shocked that he would shout at his parents' funeral. He was loud enough for them to hear in the after life. A smile began to form on all of there faces and they began to clap. Some even stud up and continue to clap. Naruto smiled at them and bowed at him. He didn't plan to outburst like that, but he had to bring up there mod. He didn't care if the funerals tradition was broken; he wanted people to be happy no matter what has happen.

After his speech, everyone came to him and shook Naruto's hand. Thanking him for that speech and saving there town. Some said it was an honor to know him and his parents. Naruto was really happy to be with them, he knew that his parents were smiling down on him. Makarov stood by him while the villagers were shaking his hands. His friends went off to perpear a quick good bye lunch for him. Naruto was almost done with shaking hands until the village's chief came up last.

The chief was fairly tall for an old man. He had a rough beard that was black and gray in different areas. He wore a black suit and a black shirt under his jacket. He was wearing a black cowboy hat, hiding his eyes from the sun. He looked down at Naruto, both of his eyes staring at him. Naruto looked up at this giant, and smiled at him. "Thanks for taking me to Sakura's places while I was in Acoma." The chief smiled and tipped his hat at him. He turned around and left without a word. Naruto knew that the chief was a quiet guy but that was unexpected.

_I wonder?_ Makarov looked at the chief with a studious eye. He felt he had seen his face before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Hey Gramps," Makarov jumped out of day dream and turned towards his grandson, "you ok?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Makarov said with a smile under his bush mustache. Naruto turned his head at him. "Anyways don't we have a party to attend to?" Naruto eyes began to sparkly and Makarov began to dance. The party was at the village's bar, so Makarov and Naruto began to dance there way there.

The party wasn't too bad. They laughed and played bar games that Naruto didn't even know excited. Makarov even allowed the kids to have a taste of alcohol. Only Naruto liked it, in fact he wanted to go get some of his own. The party only lasted 20 minutes. After that Naruto and Makarov headed over to his old house to pack up his stuff. Makarov waited outside under the Sakura tree, which was blooming.

Naruto threw his backpack on to his bed and began to fill it up with all of his clothes. Surprising enough, all of his clothes actual fit in it. Naruto changed from his suite into an orange jacket that fit him properly then the other one he had. It had a white stripe where the zipper is and had blue where the shoulders are. On the back is a design of a red whirlpool. The jacket was open a bit to see the black shirt under the jacket. He also was wearing orange pants that matched his jacket. He had blue sandals on that exposed his heels and his toes.

Looking at his dresser he saw the blind fold and the throwing knife that Sasuke and Shikamaru gave him on his 6th birthday. He wrapped the blind fold around his head and placed the knife in his pocket after he covered it his homemade protector out of some tape to keep it from ripping his pants or himself. Naruto smiled and right before he left his room with his backpack on, he turned around and looked at his place one last time. He stepped out of the house and saw Makarov still sitting under the tree.

There were cherry blossom petals all over him. He somehow changed his clothes and was wearing the same clothes when they first met. When Naruto moved in front of his grandpa, he saw that Makarov was sleeping. He could tell since there was a bubble coming out of his nose.

Naruto continued to look at it with a distaste look on his face. Then it began to turn into an evil grin. With very slow and quite movement, Naruto placed the petals into certain places there not meant to be in. With the final petal, he successful push's the petal into the bubble, making it pop. This startled Makarov and he jumped strait to his feet.

"Naruto! What are yo-" Then Makarov felt the petal in his pants and his hat. The petals in his pants began to move downward, making Makarov whole body quiver for a second. Naruto just looked at Makarov with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Naruto couldn't see his grandfather's eyes because they were hiding in shadows. "Naruto, why did you do that?"

"Because you fell asleep on me." Naruto got up and turned around while Makarov tried to get the petals out without taking off his pants. "Consider yourself lucky. If you were someone else I would have drawled on your face." Naruto turned his head around, giving Makarov a big smile. Didn't last though, because Makarov's hand increased in sized and karate chopped Naruto's head. Naruto fell to the floor, butt in the air, and a big bump of redskin came out on top of his head.

"That your punishment for pranking your old man." Makarov returned his hand to normal size and continued on trying to get the petals out of his pants. Now Naruto understood why his parents barely talked about him. Out of anything his parents explained about his grandfather, this was not one of them.

After a few minutes later, Makarov removed all of the petals and Naruto healed from the chop, but the bump was still there. As Naruto and Makarov walked through the village, they saw that everyone was out of there house and was watching them leave. Most were weaving good bye at them while others were just watching, some even laughed at Naruto's bump. Naruto saw some of his friends as he walked bye. There were all cool about it except for Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Choji. Naruto smiled and continued on.

The two crossed the north gate and was about to go over a hill. Naruto turned around to look at the peaceful village one last time. Naruto stared at it for a long time, Makarov waited for Naruto. With a good smile on his face, Naruto turned his back on the village and ran to catch up to Makarov.

**OoOoOoO**

There was a lot of people on the train station's platform, waiting for there train to arrive. They didn't need to wait any longer. One began to pull up to the end of the platform, making a large screeching sound as it began to stop. Once the trained stopped and the door opened. Everyone began to move in, except something came out of the train that shocked everyone. Once the train's door opened, a blond spike haired kid jumped out of the train as if he won a life supply of food. As he came out he shouted out, "!"

Everyone on the platform stared at the boy, shock expressions all over there faces as the boy was kissing the floor. The people who were already on the train got off and acted like the boy weren't there. Some even laughed. Makarov was the only one to go up to that boy. He looked strait down at him with a worried look on his face. "Naruto, don't you think you're over reacting a little bit?"

"Shut up! That was torture!" Naruto yelled while having an anime crying look. "I swear I will never get on a train again!"

"Trust me Naruto you'll get use to it."

"There is no way I'm getting on that Monster again!"

After Naruto's stomach was healed the two headed into the town called Ilioa. The place was much bigger then what he expected. The buildings were much closer together then the building back at his village. The streets were made out of cement instead of small rocks or just torn up ground. It was really crowed for Naruto, he felt like a mouse in a small box since it was big enough to move in but to small to be comfortable.

"What do you think?" Makarov asked with a higher tone then his original tone. Naruto thought about the town.

"It's nice, but…" Naruto couldn't think of anything else.

"But what?"

"I don't know, just something isn't right here."

"Like the train you'll get use to it."

"I'll never get use to that train." Naruto mumbled to himself. Surprisingly Makarov herd it but didn't pursue it. "Can we go get something to eat and then walk the rest of the way?"

"We can, but if we walk it will take an extra day to get there."

"That's fine with me."

"You'll have to carry me." Naruto wasn't so sure about that. Makarov was smaller then him by an inch, and he has felt like his power wasn't the same since he awaken from his 3 day Acoma. He was meaning to talk to him about that, but Naruto never could because on there way to the train station, Makarov was talking about his youthful days and how great the guild was. Then he got motioned sick on the train and couldn't talk or pay attention very well.

"Fine will take another train. Now let's go eat." Naruto ran strait into the crowd, almost disappearing from Makarov's sights.

"Wait Naruto, it's bad if you go out on your own!" He ran after the boy, trying to ignore some beautiful women he passed by.

Naruto began to slow down once he exited the crowd. He began to look around while he walked, seeing if there was any food he could buy. Naruto stopped walking and thought for a moment. He could ask for direction but he heard that townsman were a bit meaner to strangers if you approach them wrong. He didn't want to make a scene so he turned around to ask Makarov if he knew a place, but he wasn't there. Naruto's mouth dropped and dark lines formed beside his head and behind him.

"How can I be so stupid!" Naruto shouted into the sky, not to anyone specific. Some people looked at him like he was crazy, others were confused. Naruto stopped for a second and took a deep breath through the nose to calm down. Once he did he had a sniff of something burning. Naruto took another deep sniff and his nose wasn't wrong.

There are only two reason why he would smell something burning, if a house was on fire or somebody over cooked there food. _Thank you, Kiba._ Naruto said to himself in his mind since Kiba taught him how to heighten his nose sense so that he can smell things much more easier, however things that stink hurts his nose. He followed the stench to its location hopping that it was burnt food. It wasn't.

Once he reached the smile, he found a small house outside the town was burning. No smoke was coming out since it was only in a small area. There was already a group of people around the house, trying to extinguish the flame. Nothing they threw would make the fire go out in fact it seemed to be getting worst.

A man in a fire-proof uniform pulled out a 25 year old woman out of the fire. She was wearing a white gown that was covered in soot along with her blond hair. She was coiffing up smoke. Naruto was glad that someone was alright, and they brought her to a young man who wasn't covered by any soot. He had some kind of suit on and his hair was nice. His face showed relief when the young lady came out. Naruto though that this was her husband. The two embraced each other, happy that they were alive. Naruto couldn't watch because it reminded him of his parents. He began to walk away until he heard somebody. "My daughter! Anna's still in there!" Naruto turned around to see the man about to run into the house to receive there daughter.

"No!" one of the fireman said as he tackled him. The suddenly exploded and the fire began to spread and black smoke began to form above the house. "It's to dangers!" the fireman yelled into the man's ears, trying to talk over his yelling of his daughter's name.

Without thinking, Naruto dropped his backpack and ran strait through the crowd and heeded towards the house. A different fireman tried to stop him, but Naruto easily dodged him and ran strait through the fire. He looked at his clothes to only see smudges on it. "ANNA!" Naruto waited for a response, but he couldn't hear anything over the roaring fire and the wood cracking.

_I need to cover ground quickly! _Naruto formed a cross with his fingers and shouted "Shadow Clones!" A magic seal formed under his feet and a puff of white smoked form. As the smoke cleared, Naruto didn't see a single clone. He looked left, right and behind but didn't see them. He looked down and a shocked expression formed on his face. There were two clones that were pure white and complete jacked up, like the time he first did the shadow clone technique. "What the Hell!" Naruto was utterly shocked. He had complete control over this technique, now he didn't.

Naruto heard a creak above him. He looked up to see a beam fall strait towards him. He jumped out of the way and saw it crushed his failed clones. He tried the spell again to only have the same results. _What's going on?_ Naruto wanted to sit down and figure out why his magic wasn't working, but he didn't have time.

He heard a part of the ceiling fall again from somewhere upstairs. When it came down he heard someone scream. Naruto's head twisted to the upstairs balcony where the scream came from. Naruto headed towards the stairs but before he could stand before it, the stairs ignited with fire and fell apart. Naruto looked around trying to find another way.

He couldn't clime the walls they were to hot and his chains could work but the walls are so unstable he could cause the entire house to collapse. Naruto didn't give up he kept looking and thinking, trying to find a way. In the middle of his search he heard a puff under his feet. He looked down to see the white smoke that indicated his clone was done. Then suddenly he had an idea.

Crossing his fingers again, and this time shouted "Multi Shadow Clone Magic!" With a giant puff of smoke, a tower of incomplete clones formed to reach the second floor balcony. Naruto began to climb the pile clones as fast as he can. He reached the second floor with ease and once he landed safely onto the balcony the clones disappeared.

"Anna!" this time he received a reply. "Help me!" Naruto headed towards the noise which was the room that was right in front of him. He ran strait through the door and broke it down knowing that it wouldn't take down the house, but it did hurt his shoulder pretty badly. He looked around the room to see if he could see Anna, and he found her.

In the corner of the room she was curled up in a ball, she was shaking like she was almost having a seizer. She wore a small black gown that had white flakes on it. Her short hair was dark blue with some black in it, however Naruto didn't know if it was part of her hair or if it was soot. She looked about 7 years old. Naruto slowly approached her and fell to one knee in front of her. "Anna?" She pulled her head out of her arms to show that her eyes were light gray and was puffy from the amount of tear coming out of her eyes. "I'm here to help." Naruto slowly reached for her and picked her up. She didn't fight back, she moved a bit to get conferrable.

When she embraced his neck she whispered something in his ears that he didn't understand. "Huh? I didn't hear you." She tried to say it again but the sound of crashing wood scared them both silent. Naruto turned to see that the exit was blocked by wood and fire. "Daaaaannng it, how are we going to get out now?" Naruto looked around to see if there was any other way. Naruto had an idea but he had to act fast. He held to Anna with his right hand and turned his left palm into the air. He tried to create the Rasengan, but nothing came. He felt the magic in his hand, but it won't listen. Naruto tried with more control and power, this time only a small whirlpool of magic formed and it was moving extremely slow. It was like the first time he worked on the Rasengan. "What the. Why is my magic acting like this?" Naruto didn't have time for this. He looked some to find anything else.

He saw the window and knew it was the only way out. Naruto didn't want to do it on fear that it may hurt Anna but he had no choice. Naruto ran strait towards the window, holding on to Anna tightly. He jumped through the window back first so that the glass wouldn't touch her. He continued his flip and landed on his feet with ease. He turned his head to see the flames burst out of the window like a dragon breathing fire. Naruto sighed. There out of the soup now.

Naruto began to walk towards the front of the house since they were in the back. Naruto looked above the house to see smoke rise through the roof itself. Proving that this fire was not man made. "I'm sorry." Naruto looked at Anna to see her tears haven't dried up yet. "It's my fault." Naruto tilted his head at her.

"What's your fault?" Naruto stopped walking before he was seen by the town's people. Naruto looked up to the roof and then to her.

"You…you caused this?" Anna picked up her head from Naruto's shoulder and looked at him with one eye. Her face was sad and she was biting her lips. Naruto's eyes grew as he saw the guilt shine through her eyes. "How did you-"

"There they are!" Naruto turned to the sound to see one of the firemen rushing towards them with the others following him. The one closest stopped in front of him, his face was not close of being happy. "You're in a lot of trouble young man!" Naruto swallowed at this while the other fireman showed up. He felt Anna hold on tighter to him, he blinked at her action. "Now give me the girl, we'll take care of her." He reached for Anna and her face turned from guilt into fear. Naruto reacted to this by jumping away from the firemen. "What do you think you're doing?"

"She doesn't want to be with you, besides she doesn't have any problems." The other firemen looked at the one trying to take Anna as if he wasn't acting himself. He ignored it.

"Oh pleased, I known her since she was a baby. I'm practically an older brother to her. Besides she's been in there for to long. The smoke from the flames will kill her if she doesn't get enough oxygen."

"I know that. I was in a fire once I was coiffing my lungs out inside the fire and outside. I wasn't in there long enough to be affected but look at her…She's not coiffing one single bit." Everyone looked at the girl and noticed it too. They started to mumble upon one another. Even the other Fireman was wondering about it to. However the one arguing didn't give up.

"She needs medical attention!"

"Which is a doctor's job, not your." This made the man furious. Veins were popping out of his forehead. "Why are you trying so hard to have Anna in your arms?" The man began to grind his teeth, one of the firemen told him to calm down. That didn't stop. Then suddenly light formed and a puff of smoke formed surprising everyone. Once the smoked cleared a man in some kind of a robe with a mask on his face, the masked had a design that kind of looked like a heart. This seemed to startle even the caster.

"What the hell! How did this happen?"

"I did it." Everyone turned to see Makarov standing behind the fireman and looking at the imposter with a normal look. "It wasn't hard to notice that magical energy of your rising when you grew angry. So I took an opportunity to counter your spell and revel who you are, Grim Heart Mage." Everyone looked at this in complete shock; one of the firemen however went up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is Ranisko!"

The dark mage made no sound but grabbed both sides of the firemen's head. "Let go of me you insect." The firemen suddenly felt pressure increase on his head. "You want to know?" Right there and then the man's head exploded as if it was a balloon. Everyone screamed and jumped away from the masked man. Naruto and Makarov eyes grew and then slanted with anger. "That's what happened to him."

Naruto wanted to rush in and hit the guy hard, but Makarov was rushing towards him before Naruto even moved. Makarov almost made full contact with the man but a ring of fire formed around him. "Sorry Makarov, maybe another time." Then a twister of fire formed, forcing Makarov to stop in his tracks and just like that the fire and the mage vanished.

Makarov cursed under his breath and Naruto was stun of that trick. _Coward_, Naruto thought to himself. He looked down to see Anna still clutching on to him. "It's over Anna." She moved her head and sat up to see that the masked man is gone. "You're safe now."

"Anna!" Naruto and Anna jumped and saw her mom running strait towards them with her husband right after her. Naruto lowered Anna, she jumps out of his arms and ran strait towards her parents.

"Mommy!" The two embraced each other and the father slides to them, covering both of them with his arms. Naruto smiled at this and Makarov just stared at them. The mother looked up to Naruto and said Thank you with her lips. Naruto's smile turned into a goofy grin.

The two were about to leave, but the father moved up and stopped the two in there tracks. "Thank you for saving my daughter, how can we repay you?"

"There is nothing we need right now." Makarov said right before Naruto's stomach disagreed with him. Makarov made no movements but did say "except that, but I know where a restraint is."

"Then we should join you-"

"No, you need to stay here to see what isn't damage and Anna needs more time with you right now. So go to her." The father nodded to Makarov and left with another thank you. Naruto looked at Makarov as the two began to head off. Naruto picked up his backpack when he heard something.

"Wait!" a voice shouted, Naruto turned to see Anna's mom looking at him. "Who are you?" Naruto looked at her for a second, then turned his whole body towards them and shouted back, "My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! And I will be the strongest mage in the world!" Everyone looked at him, seeing that his face and body hasn't changed a bit. They began to believe him, so everyone began to cheer not only for his desire, but his actions as well. Naruto smiled and bowed to the crowd and walked away without saying another word.

**0OoOoOoO0**

After some walking and complaining from Naruto's side the two final reached a restraint. Once in the two order there meal and talked while they waited.

"Hey gramps, what is Grim Heart?" Makarov looked at Naruto and saw that there was no reason to hide it.

"Grim Heart is the strongest dark guild in the world. They are very mysterious and not much is known about them or what there ambition is. Multiply guild members tried to find out what they wanted, but no guild member ever returns if they meet one."

"But we did."

"I was there. If I wasn't then he would have tried to take Anna for some reason."

Naruto nodded at Makarov. There was no reason to follow anymore since that's all the old man knew. So Naruto had another question. "Gramps, when I was in that house I tried to make Shadow Clones and the Rasengan. But both failed and acted just like the first time I was training with those techniques. Do you have any ideas?"

Makarov placed his fingers under his chin, thinking long and hard about his question. Naruto was nervous that his grandpa wouldn't have an answer. Makarov nodded to himself and began to explain.

"You told me a while ago that the Kyuubi's magic was sealed into you right?" Naruto nodded at this. "Then there's your answer. Your magic and Kyuubi's magic are trying to balance each other." Naruto head went up when the old man said this. Makarov continued.

"You see, since you weren't born with this magic nor had it at a very young age. Your body would naturally try to remove that power and heal your body from the battle between the two. However since Death himself gave you some kind of a seal, all of Kyuubi's magic was sealed into there so that your body could still work properly and use magic without any problems. The problem is Kyuubi's magic wasn't even near 1/3 of its power when it fought you so the magic inside the seal is getting stronger on its own. You should know that some people believed that Kyuubi was nothing but magic it self and that it never had a body." That explained why its body turned to dust after its mind and magic was removed from it. "So as Kyuubi's magic gets stronger, some of its power leaked out of the seal and fuses with your body. That may have been one reason why you were in Acoma for three days, your body wanted to focus more on the magic then your body since there wasn't much damage to it.

"That is what I believe. Your magic is unbalance because of this new magic running through your body and your mind has no idea how to control it."

"So all I have to do is master this new power that leaks out and I can use my techniques again?"

"Exactly. I'm pretty sure you know some exercises that help you control your magic, so once we head to the guild you can start training all over again." Naruto complained about this. He had 6 years of training then suddenly he had to start all over again. It took 3 years for Naruto to master the Rasengan, 3 years to master different sealing spells and 1 day to master Shadow Clones. "Don't worry, with your knowledge of those past 6 years your training will only take maybe 6 days. Plus, you don't need to worry about your body; this new magic hasn't affected your strength or your speed. I think you'll do find."

With that, there food arrived and the two dig in to there food making a lot of noise and made some messes.

**0OoOoOoO0**

Naruto and Makarov reached the train station now. They were 30 minutes early when they came back from the restraint and they have been waiting for 25 minutes. It was boring and quit, expect for Naruto's nervousness. He still did not want to go on that train for fear of throwing up the lunch he recently had. As they waited, Naruto felt someone yank on his shirt behind him. He turned around to see Anna looking at him with her grey eyes.

"Anna. What are you doing here?"

"She wanted to go with you." Naruto looked up to see both of her parents looking at them. Makarov turned to look at them as well. "We know that Makarov is the Fairy Tail guild master and we want Anna to be safe with someone that we can trust."

"Wait, why me?"

"You have a very good aura nii-san. A kind of aura that matches my moms."

_Aura? _Naruto had no idea what she meant.

"That's how you could tell that the fireman was a Dark Mage." Makarov said with amazement in his eyes and voice. Anna nodded with a very cute smile on her face. "You hold Aura Magic, a very special and dangerous magic if used in the wrong hands." He told Naruto this and Naruto looked at Makarov, then to Anna and then to her parents.

"Anna, are you sure about this?" She nodded again without hesitation. Naruto looked at her parents and saw that they accepted this choice. Naruto still didn't like it, but he agreed to this. "Well honestly it's not my call that you join Fairy Tail." Anna face began to change from happiness to depression. Naruto then smiled, "but that doesn't mean we can try together." With that Anna jumped into Naruto, making him catch her. Everyone began to laugh.

"Hey Anna I have one question." She looked at him when the two separated from there embrace. "When we left your house, you said it was your fault for burning the house. Why did you say that?"

Anna looked down so that she didn't have to look into anyone's eyes. "Because the man with the dark aura threatened to hurt my mom if I didn't cooperate with him. When he summoned the flame, I believe I added more flame to it, making it grow out of control. The dark man tried to control it again, but he had no control. He jumped out of the window and I hid in the corner." She turned to her parents and apologized to them. They embraced her, telling her that's it is ok.

Naruto wanted to speak to them, but the screeching noise behind him changed his mind.

Naruto froze right were he was while Anna separated from her parents and looked at the train in amazement. "Alright let's go Naruto." Makarov grabbed Naruto's collar and began to drag him to the train.

"NNNOOOO! DON'T PUT ME ON THAT MONSTER! SOMEBODY HELP!" Anna's parents looked at him and then to themselves. Wondering if he was the right choice. They changed there minds when Anna ran after them and was laughing at Naruto. She waved good bye at them and they waved back. Saying there last good byes while the train left and Naruto was getting sick while it moved.

**0OoOoOoO0**

**I am so sorry that it took me longer then I expected to upload this. Plus I had to fix the last chapter to make this one work well. **

**Alright, so you guys saw some interesting things and learned the truth. Plus, now I added my own OC in there. It would either be that or in a different story and if I do that then I would be spending less time in this story, so why not. **

**Hope you guys and gals enjoyed it and hope that this New Year will be better then your last.**

**~Live Long and Prosper**

**~Rya3Saber**


	5. SP: Fairy Tail's Entrance

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated so soon but I couldn't with all of school and vacation and now college. **

**This chapter is more of a sneak peek.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I only own the things that Naruto changes and my own OC (Anna). **

**0OoOoOoO0**

The Annoying Guild. My Very First Mission!

Naruto, Makarov and Anna have reached Magnolia Town in one hour and a haft when the train reached the town's station. As the last time Naruto jumped off the train with delight and hugged the floor once again. Makarov was sighing at Naruto while Anna giggled. Naruto realized the crowd he was causing when Anna called out his name. He looked up to see her weaving over at him at the station's exit. Naruto quickly got up and headed towards her.

They caught up to Makarov when they left and were stunned by the site of Magnolia. The town was far more bigger then Ilioa and Naruto's village combined. It seemed to be more colorful then Ilioa and the buildings' alleyways are wider then Ilioa's as well. Naruto liked the view and the atmosphere felt friendly to him then Ilioa. Anna was able to see the Aura that everyone in Magnolia made. It was like a rainbow fire that had little black streams or negative flares. Anna was amazed on how different this town is to Ilioa which always a lot black flares every day.

"Naruto! Anna!" They both looked down at the bottom of the short stairs to see Makarov waiting for them. "Lets go, our guild is waiting." He smiled as Naruto and Anna ran down towards him with there own smiles.

Makarov normally walks through Magnolia with a relax body, however Naruto and Anna makes that difficult since they causality try to stop Makarov and look inside a store or somebody's house. Makarov tried to ignore them, but he reached a boiling point. He turned around and with a strong voice, "Enough." Naruto and Anna stopped talking and looked at the short old man. "Look, it would be my pleasure to show you guys around Magnolia from top to bottom." This brought happiness to there faces, "However," and there happiness faded away. "I want you guys to join Fairy Tail as soon as possible so that I can get back to work and see were it is. After you become a full pledge mage of Fairy Tail, you can look around the town with a map. OK." Naruto and Anna agreed, they didn't want to disappoint him. They moved on with Naruto and Anna making a mental list of things they will check out when they are members.

15 minutes later, the three reached Fairy Tail. The guild was 2 stories tall and seemed to have a 3 floor. It was colorful since the walls were white and the roof was red. It had green pillars and on the third floor wall was a banner with the guild's symbol on it.

Makarov turned to them and said with a kind voice, "This is Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore." Anna open smile widen with her eyes in amazement. Naruto was amazed by the building but he turned his attention to the symbol.

"Hey grandpa," Makarov looked towards Naruto who pointed up to the banner. "What does that symbol mean?"

Makarov didn't even need to look where Naruto was pointing. He smiled and explained, "The mark symbolizes the guilds true meaning." Naruto and Anna looked at Makarov as he explained. "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? Like them, this place is an eternal mystery…A never ending adventure. That is why this guild is named Fairy Tail and why our symbol looks like that."

"That's cool," Anna said with her hands touching and her fingers crossed a little. Naruto just stared at Makarov.

"So, the Fairy Tail symbol is a fairy with a tail?" Naruto asked. Makarov nodded with an "EmmHmm." Naruto blinked and looked up at the symbol. "I thought it was a bird on skies."

Makarov was shell shock when he heard this. "How can you think that!"

"Well, it doesn't look like a fairy since I thought they have a human shape face, and the wings look like spikes and the tail seems to go both ways and forms some stick." Makarov had dark lines over his eye while Anna just blinked at Naruto. "Hey you asked." Makarov just shook his head and moved towards the door. Before he opened the doors, he heard Anna whisper to Naruto, "I thought it was a long nosed dancer."

"How do you see that Anna?" Makarov turned towards her, surprising her.

She took a breath and explained. "Cause the face is wrong and the two small strands on top look like her hair flying behind her and the two longer strands are her arms reaching behind her and the two lines are her legs spread out as she jumps." Makarov looked at her with different eyes then the time he looked at Naruto.

"That was nice Anna. Maybe you can say it's a fairy dancing when you have your own." Anna giggled at this while Naruto rolled his eyes at this. With that Makarov was about to open the door, when suddenly the doors broke into multiple pieces and a boy with nothing but boxers on flew through the air. The near naked kid hit Makarov strait in the head, causing him to fall on his back with the boy falling on his stomach next to Anna and Naruto. This frightened Anna and moved behind Naruto to dodge the boy. Naruto looked to see the boy cursing himself and Makarov seemed to be knocked out since swirls were replacing his eyes. Naruto looked towards the missing door place to see that someone was leaving.

She was wearing armor that covered her chest and stomach. It wasn't the best looking armor, but it still shined in the sunlight. She had long saggy sleeves and she had a skirt under her armor that reached her ankles. She had normal shoes on and one sword on her right hip. The most interesting feature about her, to Naruto, is her short scarlet hair. Its color and the way it shined looked so much like his mother's hair. However, this girl's hair seems to be darker then his mom's. She began to walk on as if nothing happen.

When she walked by Makarov, she said "Sorry Master." He responded with a waving hand. She walked between Naruto and the fallen boy. As she did, Naruto noticed that she had an eye patch over her right eye. She turned her head to see him with her left brown eye and he stared back at her. Without stopping she moved on and said, "Maybe next time Gray."

The one called Gray jumped up from the floor and pointed at her. "Yeah you bet! I'll win next time!" He then noticed Naruto and looked at him. Naruto noticed that he had bedhead black hair and black eyes. Despite beginning a kid, he had a well tone body. Naruto stared at this boy, until suddenly he was up in his face. "What are you looking at whiskers?"

Naruto just stared into Gray's eyes and answered him with "Your boxers, punk." Gray looked down at his body to see that he has nothing but boxers on.

He jumped at this, "Aww, when did this happen?"

"I don't know, you came flying through the door like that. Maybe they flew off when you lost." Gray scratched behind his head when he heard this.

"Yeah…that's why." Gray stopped scratching his head and looked at Naruto some more. "You're new around here. Plan on joining the guild?"

"Yep, I'm Naruto and this is Anna." Naruto lifted his arm to show Anna still hiding behind him. She peaked to look at Gray. He noticed her, but didn't pay attention much. He was about to say something, but Makarov got up and grabbing the boys attention.

"Well, I see that you meet two of our own guild members. Apparently Gray hasn't given up on defeating Erza yet."

"Erza?" Naruto looked towards the direction where the redhead was going. "Is that her name?" Makarov nodded while Gray went ahead inside. Naruto, Anna and Makarov followed him.

**0OoOoOoO0**

**That's it with this sneak peek. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
